


Tales of The Omniverse: The Beginnings

by Tguy4001



Series: Tales of the Omniverse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossposted from FictionPress.com, Gen, Heavily inspired by anime/games/etc.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tguy4001/pseuds/Tguy4001
Summary: A story about a group of humans who manage to find their way past their known universe and into what lies beyond. Tag along as this group finds themselves woven into groups, legends, and history lessons that they never would've found out on Earth! Summary is kinda bad, but I can say it's because I'm not good with them, so this will be updated when I can think of a better one.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This story is heavily work in progress, and is prone to errors in grammer, explanations, etc. Please leave comments to help me correct these!
> 
> Also, as I don't think I can think of all the characters for the roles I have planned, I am allowing OCs to be added. If have an OC that you think would fit in this type of story, or want to create one, then go ahead and comment info on it. I would prefer that it be in this format:  
> Name:  
> Age(In human years and in their planet's years):  
> Gender:  
> Body type(Height, width, weight, etc.):  
> Wardrobe(What do they usually wear?):  
> Intelligence level(describe what they're intelligent/not intelligent in):  
> Additional features/notes:  
> However, if you think you have a better one or have one that has a few categories that I missed, go ahead and use that instead. There are some rules for this as well. The OC in question:  
> 1) Cannot be human, but can be human-like  
> 2) Cannot be linked to any games, anime, movies, etc. They can be inspired by this stuff, but they can't give off the vibe that they're from said stuff without it being mentioned.
> 
> And lastly, this book, as it is inspired by anime, video games, manga, etc., there will be some references to those works in the story. If there are references to it in the chapter, an index will be provided telling you where it is from.
> 
> Thank you for understanding, and enjoy the story!

Before the beginning, there was almost nothing.

I don't mean nothing as in, there were only stars and stuff around.

No, I mean there was _literally_ nothing. We only have speculation as to what this plane of nothingness looked like before everything we know and love now was created. Was it similar to common adaptations of the void today? Or was it a pure state of whiteness, as other stories have described it? I guess we'll never know the answer to that, as it's theoretically impossible to go to that point in time, if it can even be called that, even if we had a time machine, or something similar, to take us back that far.

However, if all the religions that exist can agree on one thing, it's that there is a god, and that god existed before the beginning. How He(or She, we don't know if they have a gender, or if they're above that concept) came to exist is unknown. All we know was that this god was somehow around during the time before the creation of what we now call the Omniverse. While the human definition of the omniverse is that [/b]everything[/b] has its own universe, including mere wishes and fantasies, that is not the true omniverse that the rest of us know and love. These "wishes and fantasies" first need to have a physical form, such as in a fan-fiction, or a TV show, or a book. I mean, imagine if all us humans had the power to create entire universes simply by thinking of it. The omniverse would become immensely cluttered if any mortal would be able to do something like that.

However, I'm getting off track of the story I have planned here. According to expert scientists, about 80 quadrillion years ago, the first universe was created through a process now known to us Earthlings as "The Big Bang". Yeah, that process is nothing special, really. That's how almost all the universes today came to be. And, yes, that  _almost_ bit will be explained later.

What is special though, is how us mortals came to be, and how their genetics, abilities, and technology expanded and separated from one another.

One of the first things that the being named God(this most likely is not their true name, considering they might not even have a name) did at the creation of the first universe is create what we now call planets. After making a single planet, and all of the components he deemed necessary to create life, he waited.

That's right, waited. Waited for a  _very_ long time. This god was apparently very patient. It did have all of eternity to do whatever it wanted.

Now, we don't know if this god's patience was awarded or not. In fact, we don't even know if any of the stuff we said before is even true. The 80 quadrillion year universe is not even accurate enough, as the oldest known object still in existence today is only 50 quadrillion years old. However, it is possible for the creation of the first universe to be around that time period, because despite how old it is, the object in question still doesn't look too worn out. In fact, it might even be possible that the creation of the first universe dates even farther than our predictions nowadays.

However, we know 1 major event that happened around 50 quadrillion years ago, though how it was passed down from that time, I will soon go over. The first of a set of beings that called themselves "The Perfect Warrior" was born. Yes, each of them referred to themselves as it individually, not as a group.

This "Perfect Warrior" certainly was not a bogus claim. According to the legends that the historians like to reference almost 24/7, they always knew where to strike their targets, nothing ever escaped their eyes or snuck up on them, could attack instantly without even thinking, and could even easily move throughout dimensions, albeit that claim was never proven, or if it was, it was lost to time. On top of that, the warrior was embedded in a golden yellow aura all around their body, somewhat similar to the first seconds of Completed Ultra Instinct in the Dragon Ball multiverse. The most mysterious thing about this, however, was that there were multiple of them throughout time. The most recent sighting of them was estimated to be 27,000 years ago, which seems like a long time to pass down, but given that everything we know was told to us by the warrior in question, and at the time we had a very primitive form of omniversal communication, it's not very surprising that people from all around the omniverse know the story today, even if it did take a while back then for every connected universe to get up to speed about it. The fact that each of these warriors seemed to have the same aura around them, according to the most recent Perfect Warrior, seems to suggest that there is an outside force that drives this state to exist. Many recent theories suggest that the users of the state are chosen by whatever it is that makes this state exist. Perhaps it may be the god that I talked about earlier. It's entirely possible that we will not figure out the answer to this phenomenon in our lifetime.

Now if we go back to when humanity was first created, it was because of how the first humans originated from apes. They originally split off from apes due to their genetics, right? Or maybe you're a believer that God(different one than the one mentioned above, if that wasn't obvious already) had created the first humans, and everything went off from there, as mentioned in your species' bible. Well, as some of you dear readers might have guessed, neither of those two ways are how things have worked for every other species.

While yes, a couple of hundreds of different species did end up being born through somewhat similar causes, many others had their own way of spawning. Some of the more unique species came from stuff such as special asteroids, if you can call them that, containing the key elements that were needed for the planet it landed on to have life, essentially being a life-inducing meteor. Hell, there's even a couple of species who were formed from the elements that a planet provides, creating elemental people. Sounds cool, right?

There are thousands of species that I can go over in detail and how they came to be, when they came to be, and what they contributed to the omniverse as a whole. However, that would take up space in this dear book. This book isn't going to be used to teach science and history, mind you. While the first couple of chapters are going to be going over some general history to get you humans up to speed on the rest of the omniverse, because although you all are pretty primitive in the grand scheme of things right now, the entirety of the book is to tell a story. A story about one of you. A story on the first humans to set foot past your universe, and to see how meaningless they are in the omniverse, and then make themselves mean something. This is a story about the how their journey, and as a result the introduction of the human species, changed the omniverse forever. I hope you enjoy, dear reader, for the book you are about to read may seem fictional, but I can assure you everything in this book is very real.


	2. The Created

Now, as I said before the first couple of chapters in this book are going to be pure history, to get you all catched up. There's probably going to be a bit more explained as the book goes on though, as nothing else really needs a full chapter dedicated to it. Thus, this is most likely going to be the last chapter dedicated to our history and how things work in the Omniverse. If there are terms that I have yet to explain in later chapters, I will explain them at the end of a chapter. 

There are two types of groups of species that can exist in a universe: The Originals, and the Created. As these two groups are immensely different in power, progression, and origin, they cannot coexist in the same universe.

Remember when I said that I would explain how almost all universes are created by a Big Bang? Well this is the chapter for that. While the Originals have their universes created by the whole Big Bang shenanigans, the Created universes are created by, you guessed it, the originals. And you wanna know what types of people are part of the Created? Characters in games, movies, anime, manga, etc.

Congratulations, Earthlings. You have been one of the most prominent members in creating more of the Created. All without even knowing anything about it.

Now, this isn't necessarily a bad thing. With the rules of the omniverse preventing overcluster in the form of "you have to actually be creative and put your ideas into physical form", we don't have to monitor new Created popping up everywhere. It still is a bit of a problem though, and for the past few decades we've been wondering where the sudden cluster of Created universes came from. None of the other universes that create Created have been doing it, and certainly have never done it in the rate that it was being done as of now. Now that we know though, well, we can't really do much about it anyway. We can just say to ourselves, "Congratulations, us! We found out where the source of all these Created are coming from!"

While you're reading this, some more unpleasant folks might be thinking they can just create a universe with a character that is insanely powerful. Something akin to what you all call a "Mary Sue". Well before any of you actually attempt to do that, whether you were thinking of it or not, I can say that your efforts will be in vain. While Created can become quite powerful quite quickly depending on how the Originals want them to scale, they can never actually leave their respective universes, and only Originals with the right authorization can enter a Created universe, only to prevent the anarchy of fangirls from invading Created universes to see what in the world happened the ending to whatever story the universe tells. That's right, your Mary Sues are doomed to stay in their universe with their almost-perfect looks, fighting skills, whatever you guys put into those damn characters, and you're probably not going to find out what in the world happened to that one character you had a crush on when you were young and didn't know better. Or maybe you didn't have the embarrassing kid crush on a fictional character, but instead you shipped two characters together and wanted to see if they got together. Unless we visit a couple of Created universes in the future, it's likely you aren't going to find out. Sorry to say and all.

Though I just denied some of you your dreams right now, I can offer this bit of information for the story as it goes on, which will probably be useful in the future as well. A couple of changes are made from a fictional piece(as you humans call it), to a Created universe. These are the changes:

1) If there is a silent protagonist featured, the protagonist will actually speak, and react to any situations, and in turn, other characters the protagonist speaks to will also react. Basically, the protagonist is not an avatar for your imagination of how they react and what they say. Instead, they are a sentient being. Doesn't that sound fun?

2) After a ending to a story(if there even is one, I've seen some fictional pieces that exist just to exist), the universe will still continue to exist. If the fictional piece has a sequel, the sequel is set in another universe, and has the history of the former universe, and even has what we call an universe link, which is responsible for transferring over the history of the universe. What happens during the time period is up to the sequel universe. How exactly it does this is specified below. 

3) If anything that takes place during or after the ending, such as relationships, where someone is, if someone is alive or dead, etc. is open to interpretation, the outcome is randomly generated. It is important to note that we do have some margin of influence so nothing that doesn't make any sense at all happens, but mostly anything can be the outcome. If you think someone is dead during and/or after the ending, as long as there's evidence they are dead, it's a possible outcome. If you think two characters would enter a romantic relationship during and/or after the ending, as long as they have some type of connection showing, or if it is possible for the two to form a connection, it's a possible outcome. As mentioned above, if a creator of a Created universe does not specify what happens in the time frame of a Created universe and it's sequel, it is randomly generated with any possible hints as helpers.

Now, I believe I've covered all of the vital things, that are worthy of it's own chapter at least, to introduce you all to. Going back, I realize now that there was really only 1 thing that needed its own chapter to go over, but bare with me, as by now it's too late to go back, and I'd rather not find more paper to use. I'm on a time limit here. Anyway, next chapter starts the story of the first group of humans who managed to go beyond the universe, through either a very lucky situation of "right place, right time", or by fate. You can decide which.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the whole "don't want to get more paper" confuses you, keep in mind that this story is meant to be written as an actual book, so it will be referenced as an actual book in places.


	3. Recruitment

//September 27 1995, Oakland, California//

Our story starts with 4 kids, all in their teens.

The first child: Ellis Mercia, 15 years old. He was born in Oakland to Shannon and Scout Mercia. He is of European descent, and to put it into his own words, "I pretty much dominate at casino games". He is usually the leader of the group of kids, knowing what to do and where to go to survive. He has had this experience and training since he was 9. As his parents both died in a man-made fire, he moved in with his aunt and uncle, who unfortunately lived in a crime-ridden neighborhood. As he got older, he came to see his environment as "brutal bloodshed and senseless murder", which prompted him to run away from his adopted family and survive on his own. While on his own, he learned how to get around quietly and safely, and if he was seen, and the ones who saw him had malicious intent, he knew how to get away from the scene before anything began, due to his quick reflexes.

To compliment his speed, Ellis reached a total height of 5'4", a weight of around 120 pounds(at this date, Ellis had not checked his weight in a while), and almost always is on top in his track team.

The second child: Mary Hall, 13 years old. She was born in the neighboring city of Alameda, California, and is of Canadian descent. In her home town, the family was poor. As the rent in the city was expensive compared to other cities, the parents decided to move to Oakland so they wouldn't have as much of a problem with the rent. As evidenced by their situation 2 years later, they definitely didn't have a problem with the rent.

What they did have a problem with, however, was the people. When Mary was 10, her parents vanished without a trace. The official report was that the parents were kidnapped. Fortunately, Mary had met Ellis a year prior, and he was kind enough to let her stay with him. Contrary to Ellis making plans to run away, Mary made plans to combat anyone who had malicious intent towards her, which was unfortunately quite a bit more common than the other three kids due to her gender, which I believe I shouldn't have to explain why. Nonetheless, Mary was able to repel her attackers through strategy.

Mary reached a height of 5'6, a weight of around 130 pounds, and dedicated a portion of her time to studying of many school subjects, and fighting strategies.

The very last two kids in our journey are fraternal twins, who are both male. They are both 14 years old, and have a mixture of ancestry from places such as Ireland, and Italy. These kids, as you would expect twins to do, played, fought, traveled, and talked with each other. However, these kids faced one problem in their early childhood: abusive parents.

The abusive parents aren't up to the standard that you would expect from a pair of them in your modern days, but it was still quite abusive. Eventually, however, the parents got fed up with the children just being around, and they simply dropped them in a park, and moved out of the city without them, never coming back.

Now, being the children they were back then, at 7 years of age, they didn't really know what to do. How they survived, I like to describe as "a miracle stretched out." The kids relied on multiple other kids and adults to provide for them and teach them how to survive, although they never went through the official "adoption process" or whatever you all call it. When they were 12 years old, they met Ellis Mercia and Mary Hill.

Despite being twins, the builds of the two are drastically similar. The first boy, Warwick Grey, is the muscles of the group and twins. Reaching a height of 5'8, and a weight of 160 pounds, Warwick is the type who would participate in a boxing match, and with the help of Mary, formulate a strategy to win the match and get a cash prize. As Warwick has relied on Mary to think of the strategies for him, he is mostly a brawl over brains fighter in the field. The second boy, Clarke Gray, somewhat makes up for this. Clarke is the more agile of the two, reaching a similar build of Ellis. However, he does not use his agility to run from battles. He uses it to get behind his opponents and punch, flank if possible, and other strategies. As  _someone_ had to make the strategies for the twins before Mary came along, Clarke took it upon himself in the past to study opponents and create strategies that would ensure victory. Now, he wasn't as good as Mary, but he'd be a tolerable substitute in the event Mary was unavailable for whatever reason.

Now that I got each of the children's description out of the way, it's time to talk about what got them outside their universe. The Universe Discoverers, or the UD for short, had only just recently discovered your universe. While they discovered your universe at around early 1994 for you, it took around half a year to actually find life, which you would all consider aliens, and on September 2nd, 1995, Planet Earth was discovered. Following the discovery, for 20 Earth days, the group had debated whether it was worth giving this planet the knowledge of the omniverse. At the end of the 20 days, they had come to an arrangement: A representative from the UD would stay for a Earth week to determine whether it was worth bringing a human or two to see how they reacted or not. If they reacted well, we let them stay and see how fast they get adjusted to the omniverse. Then, the group asks their opinion on revealing the knowledge to their planet. And so, on September 20, 1995, a representative was sent to travel to random locations on Earth to observe them.

That representative, of course, was me. Just for reference, I had a codename back then, which was Nafta. This is just for any dialogue that I'm involved in for later chapters.

Anyway, it took me 7 days to find the group of children that we would send to the omniverse, all through sightseeing as many of your cities as I could and simply teleporting somewhere else when I was hidden from the public. As I knew from my travels around the continent that humans had loved ones they cared about, it was my goal to find the exact opposite: humans that had no loved ones to care about, or if they did, they would all go together.

The first one I saw was Warwick and Mary, getting into trouble with their peers. I saw Warwick doing the fighting, and Mary doing the strategical work, I had thought it interesting. Maybe these two could be the ones I was looking for, so I stayed hidden and observed, and when I saw the other two group members, I had _almost_ left and went to see if I can find another group smaller.

Well, I've got to say, I am very thankful I didn't.

My thought process back then was something along the lines of "maybe the other two exhibit similar qualities as well", so I decided to stick it out for the day. The sun, as I learned it was called, was going down, so maybe I can see these qualities. I didn't see Ellis' "qualities", except for his leadership, but I did see a bit of Clarke's agility in fighting, and it did intrigue me. So I decided I would take the shot and ask my superiors about it. Now keep in mind, we don't all speak English in the omniverse, so to help you viewers out, I translated my talk with my superiors. This is what the dialogue was:

"Commanders," I speak into the phone after about 10 seconds of waiting, "I have found some suitable targets. Each of the targets exhibit some special qualities in a fight, save for one who seems to be more of a leader type. The only problem is that there are four of them. While you did instruct to only bring one or two, I would like to request your input on this matter."

For what seemed like only a couple of seconds, there was silence. Then, in the background, I could hear the commanders debating on the matter. I thought that if they insisted on the one or two quota, I can find some other kids to bring with me. However, after an earth minute of debating, one of the Commanders, who I will name Zep(not his real name, but the commanders are particularly insistent on not saying their real names), replied "They'll have to make room."

"I'm aware." I told Zep. "They seem particularly acquainted anyway, almost like siblings, despite the fact that only two look like siblings. I'm sure they will be fine."

"Then go ahead," Zep told me, "bring them in." And bring them in I did.

Not without a bit of difficulty and convincing, of course. As I had been here for a while, and coupled with the fact that the most common language on Earth was English, and that, not to brag, but I can pick lots of things up quickly, I was able to say what I wanted to say, albeit with a bit of mis-said words. After I communicated the offer, I was immediately met by distrust with Ellis.

"You do know how bullshit that sounds, right?" he told me. "Beyond the universe? Superpowers? That sounds like something you got out of a comic book"

I had to admit, he did have a point human-wise. Despite the fact that I had no idea what he was talking about with the superpowers and comic books, they had only gotten to their moon and back, but nowhere near any other planets. As a result, I proposed he might need a demonstration.

"Well I'm not really sure what you mean by 'superpowers', I can make a guess." I told Ellis as I prepared a surprise for him. "Do you mean, this?" I finished as I lifted him off the ground. This was met with excitement from his friends, and a couple of seconds after Ellis panicking, I set him down.

"Not exactly, but it does fit the quota." He told me. "So, I guess I would take this up with the other three, but judging from their reactions right now," I turned my head to see them smiling at me,"they seem interested in this expedition, of sorts. So tell me, when are we leaving?"

"Whenever you all are ready." I informed him. He quickly brought his attention to the other three again, in which Mary quickly blurted out, "Now", and judging by the twins' expressions, they were in agreement.

"So let's go then." I told the group, and with a quick portal to the welcoming center, I hopped on through with the group of humans behind me.


	4. The Offer

And so begins the adventure of multiple lifetimes.

Our headquarters was quite pristine for its location. The headquarters were located in Universe O-1698, one of the earlier universes that were created and are still active today. This universe is home to only a measly 47 species, which seems like a lot to you all, but most universes reach into the hundreds. Despite the amount of species, the leaders of our group decided that a smaller universe would be better for us, as we would have less space to defend, and we don't want an over-cluster of people anyway. To this day, nothing has gone wrong with that decision.

As the human group and I came through the portal to the headquarters, we were met with a small barrage of fellow UDs. Though they simply wanted to see the "new arrivals" as they would call it, for now they were a nuisance to the main goal of finding a group of humans in the first place. To combat this, I told them to go somewhere else for the time being, and they could surround the group later. To my surprise, as I honestly didn't expect this to happen this fast, they all scattered and went back to the living quarters.  _That was awfully convenient_ , I thought, _but hey, it works for me_.

Fast forwarding from a multitude of conversations that, when summarized, were preparing the commanders for my arrival, I arrived at the front entrance to the main deck of the ship.

Yeah, I forgot to mention this is a ship, but not the kind of ship you're thinking of. Our ships are more of a combination of what you call a plane and a cruiser, with weapons to fire of course, in the case of an enemy attack, which unfortunately has started to increase during the years. More on that later, though.

The doors open to reveal, at first sight, 10 large chairs that hovered in the air, each of which had someone from them, all from different species. I assume they were discussing other matters in the omniverse, because they did seem to be talking when we stepped in, but they promptly ceased conversation and directed their attention towards us.

"Welcome." the first commander, codename Zion, said to us in the common omniversal language language. "It's quite exciting that we finally have a group of humans here, for your race is quite-"

"Sir?" I interrupted.

"Yes, Officer?" He glanced towards me, using my rank for my name.

"They don't have translators. They can't understand you." When I said those words, Zion went a little wide-eyed at this, most likely wondering how that piece of information slipped by his head like that.

"Sorry, let me... just get them each a pair." He promptly got up from his chair, and went to the door on his right to go to our armory. While waiting, we were met with silence, until Eldol, the third commander, suggested, "Officer, why don't you ask the group if they would like a seat?"

As I started asking them if they would like one, Zion arrived with eight translators in hand. The translators were fully white, and fit around your ear. At the top of the translator, there is a device that picks up the audio waves in the air, determines whether it's words in whatever language it is, and translates it to whatever language is selected with the translators, which for the humans is set to English. Since the humans have two ears, they each received two translator, one for each ear.

"Now that we fixed that problem," Zion spoke again, this time with the humans being able to understand him,"I formally welcome you to the Omniverse. As you are the first batch of humans to step foot outside their universe, you are carry a very new experience that you may choose to show your home planet when this is all over or not to. It's quite exciting for you all to be here, as although the human race doesn't have much to offer right now, they do have interesting traits that we would like to test out, and your potential for ideas and growth can help out a bit. Now, before we go into a tour of the ship and get a broader explanation later, are there any questions?"

Mary was the first one to speak up. "What do you mean by 'interesting traits'?" she asked.

"That will be gone over later." Zion simply stated. This didn't really satisfy Mary, as one could see in her face, but she dropped the topic for now. "Now, any more questions?"

I saw Ellis' facial expression slightly change, as if he wanted to ask something, but it disappeared as soon as I saw it.

It seemed that Zion either didn't notice or didn't care about it, as he went on anyway. "Well, if that's all, then we can begin the tour." He gestured over to the door behind us, and told the kids to follow him. Ellis and Warwick seemed untrusting of this at first, but with the other two going on ahead, they then promptly followed.

"The rest of you are dismissed." Zion called from the entrance. "We'll discuss this topic later." At this cue, everyone went out through the same door to their own schedules.

Now, as I wasn't there during the tour and explanation, I can't tell you exactly what questions were asked or what Zion told the group of kids. Because of this, I will shift the section that contains the tour and explanation onto Ellis' point of view.

* * *

 

_**Ellis:** _

The tour started out simple enough. To be honest, it couldn't really be classified as a 'tour'. Instead of going around the ship and seeing it for ourselves, our guide simply brought us to a room that displayed the map of the ship and then started to explain all of the rooms to us. Luckily, these translators seemed to be in good condition, so we were able to understand what was told to us.

"At the very top of the map, is where we were at before, known as the command post. This is where the meetings between the commanders take place, and where we argue about issues in the omniverse involving us, and come to an agreement on how we respond. To the right of that is our living quarters and the armory, which of course contains all of our tools and weapons."

"Beginning to go down, if you take a left and go into the first room, you're in the map room, and to be more concise, this room!" He didn't really need to explain that one, as there was an arrow off the map pointing at the room, albeit the text was in a different language. "To the left of that room is one of the officer's offices, in fact it's the one you just met, who seems to be quite popular among his comrades. Below these two rooms consist of 20 rows of living space, which each have 2 sets of bunk beds. If you go all the way down to the end, there is a ladder that takes you to the top of the ship, which is pretty much just defenses, but you shouldn't go up there just yet since, as I recall, your species cannot survive in space without oxygen."

"To the right is two more officer's rooms, who you may or may not have the pleasure of meeting while on board with us. Below those two rooms are 20 more rows of living space, with the same amount of bunk-beds. Down at the far end is the dining room, and the bathrooms, though not all of us need them."

"Below all this is the starting room. People can teleport here through our portals as long as we allow it, and can be treated with a nice and welcoming environment straight away."

"Now, I believe I explained every room on this floor of the ship. Is there any additional questions?"

Now was the time for me to ask the question I had been wanting to ask. "When your officer... wait, what was his name? The one that you said was popular with his peers?"

"Nafta" was the only answer I got.

"Alright. Nafta, had shown us a demonstration of flying when we got here. How exactly do you do that?"

Zion was silent for a couple of seconds, then he spoke up, "Well, if we're starting with that, I might as well get started with the explanation already."

Immediately after those words, Zion held his hand flat in the air, and suddenly a bright yellow ball appeared in it.

"The thing we use to fly, and other things, is what we call Mirum. From what I've heard from Nafta, this stuff sounds similar to something called Qi in your home world, though some things are left out. Mirum is a source of energy that exists in all living things. I have it, you have it, even planets have it. Mirum is a source of the body's potential that can be unlocked to make a user stronger than those without it. You will eventually learn how to call out and control this energy, should you choose to accept my request at the end of this explanation." Zion then called back the bright yellow ball, and continued.

"Now, as to why we brought humans to the omniverse in the first place, it is because of two things that, as far as we know, are unique to only your species. Your species calls these traits will, and willpower. These might sound the same to you, but from our research they are different. Will refers to your drive to keep pushing, in a sense. If you have a strong will to live, you can be very tough to kill. If you have a strong will to succeed, it is very unlikely someone on your level will be able to stop you. Willpower, however, refers to your control over your own body. With willpower, you are able to restrain impulses and immediate responses within your body. With these two combined, we would like to test how far you can go."

"As to my request, it is quite a simple one. I would simply like you guys to help us with protecting the omniverse."

I started to speak up at this, and voice my protests, but before I could, Zion started speaking again. "While protecting the omniverse is a bold thing to ask of you, especially since you just came here, yet I assure you that it's a good thing to do. Ever since some of our most powerful Mirum users got marked dead, organizations and other evil entities looking to use the omniverse for nefarious purposes. I understand if you have doubts about doing this, but I would still like to give the offer to you four."

I indeed did have doubts about this. So, I turned to my group planning to discuss this offer. However, their expressions told me everything I needed to know, and that confirmed my decision.

"Alright. We'll give it a shot."

 


	5. Training: Part 1

When I saw the children a day later, the catch-up I got from them was quite surprising.

First off, I heard that they accepted the offer that Zion made, I was surprised that it was so quick. They had accepted it only minutes after the offer was made in the first place. The explanation I was given is that they really had nothing to lose except each other, and being here in the first place already puts that companionship at risk, so why shouldn't we accept the offer? I thought that their logic was a bit flawed, but I could still see the point nonetheless.

Secondly, it was time for them to receive basic training. As Mirum is not a used aspect in their world, they will have to start from scratch. A little while later, before said training starts, I volunteered to oversee the training. I had a good feeling about those four's future, and I wanted to see how it all played out. While sitting in my office and waiting for something interesting to happen, I reflected on the topic of will and willpower

Will and willpower are interesting topics that are part of the reason that I wanted to observe these four. Despite the fact that to the humans these traits are natural for them, they would tell me in the future that they were surprised that these were the traits that got them to us. The strive to never give up, and the ability to restrain yourself is surprisingly very rare in a single person. An entire species that can reach new limits, if given the means, by constantly pushing themselves, and the ability to keep your emotions and impulses in check, are all featured in an entire species. In theory, this combination can produce warriors that are very level-headed. Since we have humans who are willing to do the job we asked, we can test this theory. While I can hope that nothing happens to them, they will eventually reach a level that surpasses my own in fighting, should the schedule that is being planned go the way it does.

While reflecting some more about our situation, I finally heard a loud ring and buzz, signaling a call in our version of telephones. I picked it up, and I could immediately hear Zion's voice.

"Officer, we got approval from the force to transfer them to their base at our leisure." I heard from him.

"Already?" I asked curiously. "Normally this type of thing wouldn't interest them much. Did you tell them about the traits we studied and found?"

"I did." he answered in full honesty. "I presented our theories about what this combination of traits inside the humans can bring about. They seemed quite interested in taking part of this...well, we can call it an 'experiment' if you like."

While I agree that this could be considered an experiment, I had a feeling that this would go quite farther than a simple 'experiment'. Sounds clich , I know, but the feeling hasn't failed me much before, so I generally trust it when it comes up.

"So what does the mean for the basic training? How long do I have to get them prepared for their regimen?" I asked once again.

"We didn't have a time given." he informed me. "Just go through all the planned courses, and let's hope that we eventually get a time frame to work with."

"Alright..." I sighed, and cut off the call. I then took the time to connect to the children's room intercom and stated, "You four need to come down to my office the next day after the first meal of the day. Your training regimen will start then." I spoke that in English in case they took off their translators, which they shouldn't as they were designed to be comfortably worn at all times. After the message, I shut down the office for now and headed to my quarters to sleep.

* * *

 

When I woke up the next morning, all I could really hear was a voice. The voice of my AI that is. "You should really get more sleep," it suggested to me, "your late nights working from before still take their toll at you." Yeah, that sure is shocking, you monotone AI. I'm affected by sleep as much as everyone else on this damned ship.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. What time is it?" I asked the AI. Because it's an AI, who does whatever I ask it to, informed me of the time.

"It is 1000 Omniversal time."

"Great. I have an hour and a half until training. Better get some more sleep while I can." As soon as I sat down on the bed, the bed suddenly sprung up and went back to it's original position as soon as it popped up."

"OW! You little-"

"ERROR! You are not allowed right now to have additional sleep. You have a duty to do." The AI informed me.

"Screw you Zion," I mumbled, "you might be better than most of the commanders but you still are annoying sometimes."

With that, I went through my morning schedule. I ate breakfast. I did some quick morning workouts, then at 1115 Omniversal Time I made my way to their quarters to pick them up, with a notebook, a writing utensil, and myself.

And pick them up I did, after having to wake them up for it. I'm not sure if they skipped breakfast or they went here to try and catch some more sleep, but whichever the case I felt slightly jealous that  _they_  got to get some more sleep but not me. With the group in tow, we made our way to the portal booth at the entrance and teleported ourselves to our main training area.

To describe this area, calling it a 'dojo' would be the most accurate description. It is built somewhat as a dojo, but the equipment here is massively different from what it was before, and we have two rooms in here. The first one, the one we are in now, is used more for mentoring beginners, and teaching basics. The second one, farther down, is used for actual sparring when you're experienced enough. For now though, that room is unimportant.

To start with, I asked the group, "How much do you practice martial arts?"

From the answers I received, and what I wrote down in my notebook, Ellis dabbled in it, Mary did not practice the  _physical_ side of it, which she elaborated that she was more of a tactician, and the two twins both regularly practiced martial arts, with Warwick leaning more towards strength-based practices, and Clarke being the speed-based type.

When asked to step in the M.P.M(Mirum Potential Measurer), Ellis got 0.89 Kions(The unit of measurement named after the one who made the machine), Mary reach 0.74 Kions, Warwick reached 1.12 Kions, and Clarke reached 1.08 Kions.

This meant that Warwick and Clarke can already get into calling forth their Mirum, as the recommended Kion for calling it out is 1. Ellis would have to work on improving it a little, but Mary would be the one that needs to catch up the most. Even if she's not planning on actually fighting, she needs to experience what attacks can be invented with Mirum before making plans.

So, I sent off Ellis and Mary to improve their physical strength, with weight training and the sort. My job right now was to get the twins up to the next level.

My second question, this time to the twins, was "Do either of you know how to meditate?"

Both shook their heads, signifying they did not know how to meditate, so I would have to teach them.

"Alright. The goal of meditation is to clear your mind of any and all thoughts. The only things that you should notice are your surroundings, and of course you. So to start with, follow my lead." I started off with crossing my legs, cupping my hands in the middle of my legs, facing up, and then sitting all the way up. The twins copied me motion for motion.

"The reason you want to be in this position is so you can call out your Mirum. For now, we are going to call if out to whichever hand is above the other. To start meditating, try and only focus on your breathing for now. Only think of the words "Inhale", and "Exhale" as you breathe in and out, and make sure to resist any temptation to move. Once you feel you are comfortable to follow these instructions without the words, feel free to not think anything at all, and only simply inhale and exhale."

While it did take them a relatively short time to get it down, I could tell that it is by no means 'mastered'. Obviously, it doesn't need to be mastered, but it shouldn't be difficult for them to do this.

"Again." I instructed the two. "Keep doing this until it feels easy for you."

Now THAT took a while. In fact, it took them up to 1200 OT to get it down to my standards. Now I don't know how to rank that up with the rest of humanity, but here that's a barely above average time. It's still good for the next process.

"Now, get into the process again, except this time attempt to look into yourself. Specifically, look for a pull anywhere in your body. Most seem to find it in their center, but for you two it could be somewhere different. If it takes a while, do not give up, as this does usually take a while for the beginners to get down."

And it did take a while. So long, in fact, that neither of them got it until after we had to take a break because of lunch. Turns out, none of them had breakfast, so it was a good meal to have. Once the twins got into the process again, results started to pick up. Clarke was the first to get the Mirum ball into his hand, clocking the successful attempt at 1400 OT. Warwick got it one hour later, at 1500 OT.

With my first few successful 'pupils', if you want to call it that, learning Mirum, I unleashed them upon each other to tear each other apart, but not too much, all the while using Mirum in order to make it more natural to use.

With this set of instructions, they went along somewhere in the back to go fight each other with blasts going off quite a bit.

Hopefully their usage of Mirum will be a bit more, 'refined'. They're going to need it tomorrow.


	6. Training: Part 2

By the end of the fourth day, progress had jumped up to a bit more than what I had predicted.

Warwick and Clarke have kept going at it until they had mastered not making a mess of the place. Ellis had gotten up to the requirements to unlock his Mirum in the first place, and after an equally long time as it took the twins, he too unlocked the abilities. As he wasn't on the level of the twins yet, I decided to teach him a little bit more to get him up to speed. After the boost that he got from my mentoring, he went off to spar with the twins.

The only one I had to watch was Mary. However, I didn't have to watch long. By the middle of the third day, she had gotten to a suitable level to undergo the process. Surprisingly, Mary had gotten it in around half the time that her peers had gotten it in. I never had this fully explained to me, but I theorize that Mary was more in control of herself than the others were. After the quickened session of meditation, I helped her get up to speed. This did take a while, and with me having more time with Mary than Ellis, she progressed faster than the latter in terms of energy.

And that brings us to the end of the fourth day, where she finished up her catch-up. Unfortunately, she did not have time to spar with her peers, as it was now dinner time and I had a schedule to follow. As a result, we parted ways for the day, and I decided tomorrow would be the day for their first real lesson.

* * *

 

Today was also the day that I finally received my deadline for our part of the 'training', or 'experiment', or whatever the others called this whole thing. After multiple days of putting the issue off for another time, the deadline was set. And thus, since I'm the one doing the training in the first place, I was informed of it.

According to Zion, not including the 3 days that we have spent prior, the deadline I have is 10 days, converted to Earth time, that is. Unconverted would be 8, so you all can go ahead and do the math for the time system with that.

Now that I finally knew the deadline, I was then able to make a schedule based on what to do for each of those days. Unfortunately, I would not be able to go through with  _everything_  that I had planned for the group, but I could go through the basics, then they would learn the rest through trials and hardships.

So, for the rest of the night, I would jot down on a notepad the agenda from tomorrow to the end of the eighth day. I knew that leaving them to do it on their own wouldn't make them progress fast enough, so now seemed like the best time to step in and take the reins of a mentor. And who nows, maybe they might go through this agenda faster than I anticipate, and we can get to some extra lessons. I highly doubted that though, so I resigned to getting some sleep. Just so I can function the next day.

* * *

 

Now that it's the next day, as I can hear my alarm, I opted to turn my morning into a time of peace. I had a long day after all, and now that I actually had to teach the group, this was probably the one peacetime I'll get in the day, with my lunch and dinner times going to be filled with updating the agenda in accordance to where the group is, and of course, eating. Just like when I wanted to try to get some more sleep, the AI didn't like that, and promptly announced its negation of this peacetime. It did take a minute though, unlike when I tried to get more sleep, so I have that going for me. Since I had nothing else to do, I now had to follow through with my normal schedule: have breakfast, do the morning office work, then head to the dojo to help with training. With the first two activities done with, I headed off to the dojo.

Unlike most of the other days here, I was actually the first one here, so I had some time to prepare myself at least. I decided that for the remainder of our time here, we would go to the next room, just so what I have planned won't break the walls of the previous room.

Sure enough though, soon after I had established myself in that room, the group makes its appearance in the dojo, and makes their way to me after they realized where I am.

"Now," I started,"since we now have a deadline of 10 days Earth time, 8 days our time, I'm gonna be doing as much as I can to speed up your growth to help you out for the future. Considering you all are roughly on the same level right now, this should let you all practice on each other and spot your own flaws before I do. Does this sound good?"

Each of them nodded their heads in agreement. "Good. So for the first lesson we have to go over is your Mirum-based attacks. As you start to improve your knowledge in using Mirum, you can start to form your own attacks that deviate from your standard ball. You can call most of these attacks a beam of sorts. When developing your attack, you can customize it to suit your needs. You need to think what you're going to use it for. Will you focus on damage? Will you focus on how easy it is to kill? Many factors can go into a Mirum attack. For example..." This is where I started to walk pass them, aim a singular finger towards the wall, and then shoot a small beam into it, forming a wall that makes a hole in it, but not deep enough to where you can see the neighboring hole. "The attack I just used focuses on penetration and damage. Had that been used on you, or anyone caught off-guard, it could kill you instantly, depending on where you are shot. So do a bit of brainstorming for you first Mirum attack. What are the focuses of the attack? Go ahead and bounce ideas off each other in an attempt to find out what suits your style."

And brainstorm they did. I gave them about an hour to think about what they wanted to make. After an hour, they had each come to a conclusion for themselves. Clarke wanted an attack that came out fast, similar to the beam I displayed, but not quite to the point where you have to shoot a vital to do much damage, as they  _were_  dealing with alien species to them, and they didn't have much time to go over the biology of each of them. Warwick wanted an attack that focuses on eradicating a single, small area. I couldn't imagine it being larger than a 5x5 square, but he could choose to either increase the range or the power put into it. Ellis and Mary decided to make a duo attack. These two would offer a support-based style, such as keeping their opponent down, or doing a 'divide and counquer' strategy for if there are multiple enemies. I will admit that at this time there aren't many of those around, so it was a nice change of pace for me.

"So now that you have your ideas," I continued, "try to give it form in your mind. What will it look like? How will you call upon the attack? Once you have it in your mind, try and give it physical form."

Clarke's was by far the easiest. His end result was an attack that used the back of his fingertips to hold a small ball of Mirum, which each of them would end up combining to make a small disc, which he could then flick to release, and guide with that respective hand. He could do this with both of his hands as well, though I can imagine him having difficulty controlling both at once. Despite this, it was a solid starting attack, with a training dummy that I had conjured up being sliced relatively easy. Despite this, it has lots of room for improvement in size and speed.

Warwick's was a bit harder, but I could still imagine it being relatively easy for him. His end result was a source of Mirum being surrounded by both his hands in a circular formation(or his attempt at one, but it did look relatively close), and he could increase the output. As it is relatively weak, it didn't do much against the wall when tested, but it did make a visible mark on it, which was not lost on either of us two. This attack has lots of room for improvement in power, as mentioned before, but power is an important factor for this attack.

Ellis and Mary, of course, had the most difficulty, but not much more difficult. They decided on a beam that might as well be copied from my demonstration, except they got rid of the penetration aspect of it entirely and instead let it bounce off walls up to a certain point, although it does hurt/burn when touched. This allows for trapping opponents in a confined space, and others outside the space are given an advantage over that opponent. The only problem, is that it is horribly inaccurate. They exert no control over where the beams are going to go, which if bad enough, the opponent can easily just walk out of the attack. In addition, they seem to have to concentrate on keeping the beam up. While this isn't that bad, a sneak attack on either of them could disrupt the attack.

With each of the flaws written down, I relayed the flaws to the group and suggested to work on that. I would have worked on it more, but despite the fact that I didn't show it, this took up the entire day, excluding lunch of course, as they took a break to eat. With the day done, I headed back to my office to do office work, and went to bed, signifying the end of the day.

* * *

 

The next 2 days were quite uneventful. The entirety of it was polishing out the attacks and getting them up to their full potential. Although shaping the attacks is quite easy, it is also quite easy to miscalculate your attacks, and thus you can have too little power, inaccuracy, or even have the beam explode on you before you can even fire it. Thankfully, they didn't have their own attacks explode on them.

Clarke spent his 2 days practicing on control. As the basics of the attacks were easy, he just had to practice concentration, and making sure he can multi-task efficiently. Warwick had to practice on his power output, as he had a problem of either using too little, or too much. Ellis and Mary worked on cooperation and accuracy. Since they are 2 people, they had to work on their aiming and positioning to trap their enemies. At the end of their third day, they didn't quite get it down, but they were a bit close to it. Despite that, we didn't have time to dwell on this topic any longer.

Three days down, five more to go.


	7. Training: The Finale

The next four days were focused on a single lesson: sensing Mirum outputs. As Mirum exists all throughout our beloved omniverse, users have picked up the ability to sense high concentrations of it in a single area. This ability is used to find enemies without having to see them, and get a general grip of how strong an opponent is compared to you. If they're weaker than you, you might barely able to even sense the energy levels. If they're somewhat equal to you in strength, it should be relatively easy to pick up the energy levels they're putting off. However, if they surpass you in strength, it activates what is called a "sensory overload". What it means is that the level is too far up for you to sense, and while you can attempt to sense the energy, it is unlikely you'll get to the very end of the trail.

However, an individual can also lower their energy output to lower the senses of another. This can give off a impression that someone is weaker than they truly are, or it can be used to hide yourself, given you are proficient enough in this skill to do so. This ability can make or break a battle for someone, so it is generally a good idea to have.

These two skills are what I would teach the group over the final four days that we had together. Once all the preparations were set up, and my morning work completed, I would head over to the training area and teach them it.

Based on the scientists that I work with that studied human biology, I predicted that the humans would get the sensing down quite fast. Apparently, the human mind is capable of sensing through something called Extrasensory Perception, or the Sixth Sense as some would call it. Assuming this is an actual concept in the mind, which we believed it was, the humans would have almost no difficulty sensing energy once they knew exactly how to do it.

Sure enough, with my suppressed energy levels being the main thing to focus on, and their eyes covered with blindfolds, they were able to sense my energy. I made sure to take notes on how fast it took them, and the cause for it, as it would make an interesting research topic when I was done with the group.

After quickly getting down the basic grips of sensing, we next improved upon it until it got to a satisfactory level. In combat, if an opponent attempts to decrease their energy levels, then either of these four not being proficient in sensing to detect them are prone to sneak attacks, which can be fatal if their guard is not up.

As a mentor, I can't allow that obvious flaw to be in the group. Therefore, for the next two days, I went through drills to make them more proficient in sensing. Surprisingly, their Extrasensory Perception doesn't help with improving the sensing, only with calling it out for the first time. It did make things go a tad bit faster though, so I can't complain all too much.

On the third day, we started the courses for decreasing energy output. This training had varied results. While all of them were able to decrease their energy outputs, they were at varying levels, as I would find out soon enough. As we had spent the entire day getting their energy down as low as they could go, I would have to put their skills to the test tomorrow. After they get a bit more practice in though. The test I have prepared should only take up half a day at best.

* * *

On the last day, for the group's test, I prepared a multitude of things while said group got in some more practice. I prepared food, water, watches, and blankets for each of the humans to make sure they don't get sick. Right after lunch, I went back to the training area, and told them that it was time for the test. They looked confused, as I hadn't told them that they would be having a test, but that didn't concern me too much. I walked to the area's teleportation pad, went back to the ship, and waited for the group to follow suit. Once they did, I punched in the coordinates for a nearby planet, at a canyon, and stepped in with the children.

"So here's the situation." I started. "Each of you have about an Earth hour to go and hide somewhere in this canyon. While in the canyon, keep your energy levels to the lowest you can go, for as long as you can. I have until 1800 to find you." I held up my own watch for them to see, and then gave each of them one. "Put that on so you can tell the time. When the time reaches 1800, then simply let your energy loose, and I will come find you. Your hour to hide starts now." I then went back to the ship to prepare for their departure. It had slipped my mind at the beginning, but apparently humans have items to help their hygiene out, and since we don't have any of that there, we will need to supply that for them. So for the next hour, while the humans were scrambling about to find a place to hide, I was back on Earth, going to any shops I can find to purchase hygiene items(not without money that we had replicated of course) such as toothbrushes, toothpaste, razors, and other general things to take care of your body with.

Once the hour was up, I went back to the planet I left them on, in the exact place I left, with a notebook in hand to rate their performance, and immediately turned my head around, only to meet a wall and some rocks. Thankfully, no one was hiding there, as that would be an incredibly poor performance, and the first thing enemies would do is check behind them. With that mini-test over with, I set out into the canyon for a game of what you call hide & seek.

The one thing I had declined to tell them, was that I could sense their energy the closer I was to them. To summarize, the lower they push their energy, the closer I had to be to them in order to sense their energy. Because of that, I was essentially a seperate radar for each of the kids, and I could either sense one individually, or multiple at once. This problem does eventually become non-existent as they will eventually be able to push their energy so low that the radar target is only around their body.

With this information, I was able to find Ellis first. While he did choose a good hiding spot, where he hid was useless if he can't push his energy down enough. Thus, that was the information I put down: Good hiding, suppressing can get some more work done. With that, I brought him back to our arrival point and told him to work on it more. With the leader of the group out already, I set out to check who I would find first.

As I followed the same path as what led me to Ellis, quite far from that location, I spotted a fork in the road, with 3 pathways to take. I figured someone would probably be in one of these pathways, so I started going through each of the paths, left to right. On the middle path is where I got a sense of someone. I had finally run into another person. And this person had their energy quite low too, so this is just taking down a difficult catch early on. Sure enough, there I see Clarke hiding up on a small ledge above ground, though not too high up. From this find, I concluded that Clarke did a lot better than Ellis did: Clarke had pushed his energy down quite low, and had a creative hiding area to go with. With this information written down, I redirected Clarke to where Ellis was located.

Soon after I had dropped Clarke off and went back into the area, I suddenly sensed quite a bit of energy coming from inside the mountains. It was peculiar, because it was coming from somewhere around the same area as where Ellis was, but I was sure that I would've caught him earlier on. However, while making my way over there, the energy suddenly dropped, and I had lost my target. I did have a general range to work with though, so I continued going in the same direction as the energy I sensed.

After passing the spot where Ellis was, and continuing to go in the direction I sensed the energy, I sensed it once again. The radar from this one wasn't as small as Ellis' radar, but it was a close second. The surprising thing is that this one is a moving target, of all things. When I did catch up to the moving target, it was none other than Mary. When I redirected her back to the same place as the other two, I mentioned in my notes that Mary is a close second to Ellis in terms of suppression, but for some reason was a moving target.

Now that I had finally covered what I believe is the front of the area, I finally decided to move on to the back of the area. It didn't actually take too long to find Warwick, the last one found, as his suppression was, well, pretty average. When I did find him, he was simply behind a bunch of rocks. I noted this down, saying "His choice of hiding spots is questionable, but his suppression is quite average for where they're going." I checked the time after this, and it was 1600. We didn't quite get to what I had hoped the time would be, but that may be primarily because I found Clarke relatively early in the test. Nonetheless, the test was over, and I brought the kids back to the training area and let them do whatever they wished, as long as it was productive and they stayed in this area.

With them out of my hair until 1800, I decided that I would go back to my office. There, I went to my telephone and decided that I would relay the results to our associates. I dialed the number, and waited for someone to reply.

"Hello? Nafta?" I heard a particularly calm and cheery voice answer.

"Nonila." I replied. "The test is done. Each of their results and how well they did is written down in my notebook. Would you like to receive a digital copy?"

"I would like that, thank you." Nonila replied. "But what of their training? How long do we need to continue it for?" She asked while I was in the middle of transferring my notes digitally.

"For where they're at, it's fine." I answered. "They each developed attacks that, while weak, each serve a role in their own team they have going. Two are focused on crowd control, one focuses on damage, and the other goes in for a sneak attack, at least I believe that's what he will use it for."

"Hmm..." was the only answer I got from Nonila. "Alright, we can work with that. Now on to what I-oh! So this is the results?" Nonila asked me. It seems she finally got the results digitalized.

"Correct."

"...Alright, this sounds good. So I'm thinking that Warwick, whoever this is, is not going to be good at hiding too much, is that true?"

"That is true. However, you can help him and Ellis suppress their energy if you wish, although I'm certain you have other things to go over with them before that. Like flying."

"Yes, flying will be one of the first things they go over. I don't expect them to get it done that fast. The average time it takes for them to get it is 1 standard year."

"That sounds somewhere around the time I expect them all to get."

"So anyway," Nonila said suddenly, "How long do you believe I need to help them out for?"

"If you were to ask me? 8 standard years."

"Sounds like a good time. Welp! I have to go prepare. Bye, Nafta!" I heard right when the other line suddenly hung up.

8 standard years, which would be equivalent to a human year, it seems. Yes, that time will help them quite nicely in the future. Who knows what they could encounter out there? They might need all the time they can get in that one year.

**Author's Note:**

> References:  
> First few seconds of Completed Ultra Instinct  
> https://youtu.be/hQtx7ZEF9tw?t=104


End file.
